Rabbit of Caerbannog
The Rabbit of Caerbannog is an immensely cute but bloodthirsty rabbitlike monster, and a major antagonist in the 1975 film Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Its vocal sound effects were provided by Ian Crafford. Biography The rabbit first appears when Arthur and his men have to go through a cave in Caerbannog to get directions to the Holy Grail and are warned by Tim the Enchanter that there's a horrifying monster in the cave and a cute bunny comes out. Arthur asks if it's "behind the rabbit" and is told by Tim that "it is the rabbit", much to Arthur's confusion. Since Tim refuses to let Arthur go through the cave while the bunny is there, he sends Sir Bors to kill it only for the rabbit to jump up and bite his head off, shocking Arthur and the knights as Tim states that he told them so. Arthur and the others rush to kill the rabbit, but it kills Sir Gawain and Sir Ector and forces the rest to retreat. Fortunately, Brother Maynard (a monk who helps Arthur) provides Arthur with the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch, which requires the user to remove the pin, count to three and throw it. Arthur pulls the pin and, despite counting five instead of three, is corrected by Patsy the squire and throws the grenade, blowing the rabbit into smithereens. Behavior and Traits This unpredictable "bunny" may look cute and cuddly on the outside, but inside, it is a monstrous killing machine. In spite of its bloodthirstiness and brutality, the rabbit appeared to be cunning at least for animal standards: When killing the knights, it often targets the vital parts of its victim's body to make a fast killing. Unlike regular rabbits, the mouth of the Rabbit of Caerbannog was full of razor-sharp canines which are similar with that of cats or other carnivorous animals. The Rabbit of Caerbannog is surprisingly swift, violent, agile, deadly, aggressive, bloodthirsty, and carnivorous in close quarters. When attacking multiple foes, it quickly jumps to another target soon after swiftly attacking the first and giving those who fight it no chance to stop it. The only way to kill it is through distance, as King Arthur killed it with a Holy Hand Grenade. It is unknown if other weapons like crossbows or arrows also worked against it. Cultural Impact Ever since the Rabbit got popular, it has been used as an example of things that may seem good and innocent, but can in fact be extremely dangerous and murderous, and the fact that many different cuddly animals like the Killer Rabbit, can also have aggressive tendencies. In fact, only four years after the release of Monthy Python and the Holy Grail, a swamp rabbit attacked the U.S. President Jimmy Carter while he was out fishing, and got the nickname "Killer Rabbit." Video Game References *''Warlock'': There is a lord that can be unlocked, that's named "A Cruel Creature", with bunny features and red eyes, it is also immune to physical damage. *''WoW'': There is a cave in the game that is full of Rabbits in the island Darkmoon Faire, these rabbits have unusually high fighting skills, and require a huge army in order to defeat. The player can also pick up a rabbit of their own. *''Fallout'': The Holy Hand Grenade, which was used to defeat the Rabbit of Caerbannog, can be found in Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas as a weapon, and if the player has the Wild Wasteland Perk, then a bunch of Steel Paladins in Power Armor can be seen fighting an abnormally huge rat. *''The Madness of Little Emma'': There is an item named "Beast of Caerbannog" that summons a deadly rabbit, that is described as having "A vicious streak a mile wide!". *''Minecraft'': There is a white rabbit with red eyes in the game called the Killer Bunny. It tries to kill the player, which is different to every other rabbit in the game, whereas the other rabbits are calm and act as stereotypical rabbits. It also attacks any wolves or foxes on sight. It doesn't appear in the wild, and can only be summoned using the summon command. *''Divinity 2: Ego Draconis'': After the player has killed a certain amount of rabbits, a huge, powerful level 22 rabbit will appear. *''The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt'': Near the location Benek, there is a hidden cave, that when entered, there are a bunch of skulls, skeletons, and blood, along with a single cute little white rabbit. *''Shadow Warrior'': There are multiple rabbits in the video game, and a secret cave with a bunch of armor pieces and the holy grail just lying around the cave, and in the 2013 remake, rabbits might attack the player if provoked. *''Dragon's Crown'': There is a killer rabbit that is portrayed as a boss battle in the Lost Woods stage, in the B Route. *''Smashy City'': In Smashy City under the Epic class, a killer rabbit named 'Monty' is available to be played as. Gallery Images Attack of the Rabbit of Caerbannog.jpg Rabbit of Caerbannog.jpg Killer-Bunny--monty-python-and-the-holy-grail-590917_1008_566.jpg Monty Python killer rabbit zpse790d266.gif Lapin sg.jpg Videos Holy Grail - Killer Bunny Trivia *Because of the character's ironic appearance and behavior, the Killer Rabbit Scene from Monty Python and the Holy Grail has become one of the most well-known Monty Python scenes ever. The Rabbit of Caerbannog has been made into merchandise related to the film, including everything from staplers to slippers. *When asking Siri on an iOS device what her favorite animal is, she might answer that the Rabbit of Caerbannog is her favorite animal. Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Arthurian Category:Monty Python Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mute Category:Rogues Category:Brutes Category:Genderless Category:Predator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Ferals Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Parody/Homage Category:Fragmental Category:Guardians Category:Sadists Category:Protective Category:Homicidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Abusers Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Internet Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Amoral